Love in the Wrong Direction
by Daughter of Eve3
Summary: The full story of Glory, before she met East. (The first chapter is edited now)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This last April I play Glory in Almost Maine and one of the ways I like to prepare for a role is by write there back story, I decided to share this story with everyone. So I hope you enjoy and leave a review. (edited)**

* * *

Glory Olsen was born on April 24 1989 to Thomas and Mary Olsen in Ohio, She also had an older sister Jennie who was 11 and a brother Mark who was 8. They were a nice family and would stick together through any family crisis, Glory was very lucky to have them for support.

Now Glory was born 11 weeks before the intended due date, she had a lot of trouble breathing on her own and she wasn't fully developed. So she spent months of her life in intensive care. The doctor didn't think Glory would live through the treatments, but her parents never gave up hope that their baby would fight for life and they were right. Within 4 months the Olsen's were able to take their baby girl home.

Year's passed and Glory grew into a very adventurous little girl who loved to be outside, she would spend hours playing outside, she mostly went to the park and played with other kids there. She was very friendly and always seemed fascinated with the littlest of things. She was always happy and enjoy her young like and everyone thought she was the sweetest little girl.

One of Glory fondest memories was going to her grandmother house and listen to her story. Once Glory found pictures of her grandmother on a trip in Canada and in the background of the picture were strange lights. Glory asked her grandma about the light and she told all about the northern lights and how they were really torches the recently departed carry with them to heaven. Glory became fascinated with what her grandma told and for years after that she wondered what it would be like to see the northern lights.

However when Glory was about 9 years old her grandma died. She was very sad and wished she was still there, she love her grandma and could bear with the fact she was gone. Soon after that her dad got cancer and then her sister decided she didn't want anything to do with their family anymore and moved to the other side of the country. Glory felt like her life was falling apart and it made her wish she could life in a world where nothing went wrong and everyone was happy. So decided to pretend like everything was great and always show a smile on her face to everyone around her. Which is exactly what she did.

When Glory became a teenager she kept her adventurous spirit and sweet personality that made her adored by many people at her school. She became very popular because everyone loved her sweet and sincere personality Glory closest friends were Lauren, Zoey and Katherine or Kat for short she felt like she could spend all day with them and her other friends, felt like they could be a way to escape the sadness she had at home.

However the biggest escape from her home life were the boyfriend's she had. Her first boyfriend was South Carter who she dated for about a month in the eighth grade and about a year later she went out with Norton James for three months, but the guy she loved the most, the one she fell head over heels for, in her sophomore year of high school was none other than Wes McCabbin.

While Glory was in high school she participated in many school clubs. Including a club call U Matter which was made for teenagers who wanted to help in their community, which is something Glory loved to do and so did (or so it seem) Wes and when Glory first met him at the first club meeting, they automatically became friends. She found him to be nice, charming, friendly and loyal (at least that's what she thought). She greatly enjoyed volunteering with him and he enjoyed flirting with Glory and when she caught on, she decided to flirt back. This went on for weeks and when the winter dance came Glory turn down all of the guy's who asked to the dance and because there was only one guy she wanted to dance with and that guy was Wes. However never asked her and Glory was afraid to ask him, so she went alone and so did Wes. Wes had a date to the dance, but she cancelled at the last minute. He was bumped and really didn't want to be dateless, so when he saw Glory talking to a few friends, he decided to ask her to dance and they did. Glory was so happy and told Wes how she felt about him then he kissed her and said he felt the same way and from then on they became the cutest couple in the school.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. please told what you thank and the next Chapter well be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's chapter two

After the dance the word about the new couple spread thought the school. Many people were happy for them however a few of Wes ex-girlfriends knew that Wes wasn't the kind of guy to saddle for a study girlfriend and they tried to tell that to Glory but she didn't believe them because in her mind Wes wasn't like that. However Wes had secret been dating a girl from another school at the sometime he was Dating Glory. After a few months of dating Glory starting wonder if those girls were right about him so she decided to confront him about it and hoped they were wrong. When Wes hear this, was stilling dating the other girl but he didn't want to hurt Glory because he liked her a lot and at that moment he thought it wanted be so bad to just have her as his girlfriend so he told her that use to be like that because he had trouble finding the right girlfriend, but now he's found her and he Promise Glory that he would never do it again. Glory smile and she knew at that moment that she could trust him with anything and where ever she was with him, everything else didn't seem to matter.

The happy couple did everything together they walk to class together, ate lunch together, and want on a date almost every weekend. Glory never felt happier than being with Wes and him enjoy being with her, she was sweet and kind. Ever though those were the quality he found annoying, then one day when he felt about a failed history test, and he didn't know if he'd would pass the class, but when Glory came by and sat next to on the bed. With her beautiful smile and told not to give up, that it was just one bad test. For that moment Wes thought that there might be more to her then just a pretty face, that her sweet was the annoying after all and that when he knew the he want Glory more than any other girl. So put his hand on her check and kissed and then she reaped her arm around him and he lend on her and their relationship was about to go to a whole new level. Until Glory pushed Wes away and left his room.

Glory loved Wes and she would do anything for him, but sex was something she wasn't ready for. She knew that it could change things and she knew that the best thing to do was wait, so when she saw Wes the next day she told him that she wanted to wait until marriage. Wes wasn't big on this idea and almost broke up with her, but he wanted her and knew that if he broke up her then, but he would lose her forever and that was something he wasn't sure he could live without her. So he told her that he understands, she smiled at him. She was glad that Wes was going to respect her decision even though she knew he didn't the idea, Glory felt that their relationship was in a good place.

As time passed Wes tried to get Glory to change her mind, but once Glory has her mind set on something it was almost impossible to get her to change it. So he put all his effected into being the best boyfriend to Glory, and maybe later ask her to marry him. Meanwhile Glory continued to encourage Wes to do better in history and even tried to help him with studying, however she when she did, Wes was too distracted by her and barely got any work done, so she someone else to help him. By end of that year Wes passed his history class and Glory was happy for him and really glad she had Wes in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: here's chapter three

When Glory was a junior her brother drowned and it really upset her. She loved her brother and the Idea of not having him around was something she could hardly bare. Lucky she had her friends to help her out by getting to her throw this hard time and of course Wes was there for her and he told that everything would be alright as long as they had each other then he'd kissed and she would kiss him back and be grateful to have some in her life that's made her feel spicule, someone to protected from the sadness in her life, someone to who helped her get away from her problem, so she could live in a world of happiness. This was one of many things she loved about Wes and he loved her too, so after their senior prom Wes took Glory to her favorite park and went down on one knee and ask Glory to be his wife. Glory face lit up with joy as Wes put the ring on her finger.

Glory could want to tell her friends and Family her news so the minute she got in her Moms house Glory gave her mother a big grin and showed her the ring. Mary guile dropped when she saw ring on her daughters and took her a side and asked if that their anything else she need to know. Glory just laugh and say no that she was in love with Wes and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Mary listen to what Glory was saying and she didn't like the idea of them getting married at such a young age and she was too fouled of Wes in the first place, so when Glory ask her if she was happy for her. But Mary wasn't and didn't want to lie to her, so she told she would be throwing her life away if married him. Then Glory was the one with the shocked face and a part of her died knowing that her own mother wouldn't support her with this decision and tear's ran down her face. Then said to her mother that she wrong about her warning her life and about Wes. The two argued for next five minute and Wes listen to the whole thing suddenly Glory told her Mother that if didn't want her to be with Wes then she didn't want to live and asked Wes to take her to her fathers. Who also the hated the idea of them getting married even less than his ex-wife, so Glory argued with him too and march out of his house and cried into Wes shoulder. Wes said that they didn't need them and that they could understand the love they had. Glory looked at Wes and kissed him then said he was right they do belong together and they should get married. So that night Glory and Wes drove to a court house a town away gave their vows and they became husband and wife.

The next morning Glory woke up to her new husbands face and forget about the fight she had with parent's it didn't matter anymore. She got help and made breakfasted and when Wes got he when over to Glory and kissed her ask own she feel about being Miss. Wes McCabbin Glory smiled and said couldn't ask for anything better than the two kissed. The next Monday when they got to school Glory and Wes told everyone that they now married. Many of the student where shocked others thought they were crazy and other congratulated them and the rest didn't know them so they didn't care. Glory Best friends Lauren was happy for her, Zoey was sad that she didn't get to be a bridesmaid and Kat didn't trust Wes so hated the just went off and married him without thinking twice. Glory didn't like Kat was saying and when the graduated high school Glory told Kat that she never wanted to see her again. Then Zoey told Glory she was being unreasonable and that relationship that ruin another one isn't worth having, but Glory didn't listen and disown Zoey as well and Lauren moved to New York for college. Now all Glory had was Wes but she didn't mine because he was all she need.

After high school Glory and Wes went to Florida for their Honey moon and then Wes went to a location College and he got small job at a bank. Glory got a small job a grocery store to help Wes with the bills. Glory was very happy to be with Wes but she miss her friends and family and wished they were still in her life, sometime when she got off work she go for walks wondering if she should talk to them, but she didn't she knew that didn't like Wes and her decision to marry him. Sometime she wished her and Wes couldn't have had a big outdoors wedding by a lake with her all her friends and family there and she would be in a beautiful dress and then they have a hug party and do what people do at parties, but she didn't have any friend and her family didn't want her. Wes has his friend and his family which was also her family now and she loved like a family but she still want she old one.


End file.
